Wandering Home
by tonyamic10
Summary: Bella ran when the going got tough. It was her usual coping mechanism. A last minute decision to visit her father opened her eyes to a whole other world she didn't know existed. Fate had failed her, destiny was a dream. One man and an unplanned journey was about to change all her plans and prove once and for all she'd found home. [AU short story, Jacob/Bella]
1. Chapter 1

_**~A/N Basically, I have too many stories, but this one had to be done. I promise it's super short and sweet and will be complete in a timely fashion. It was a last minute idea to do both prompts in the Tricky Raven weekly flash fic challenge. For those that don't know, those are usually 500 word drabbles. Once I started the second one, I knew I had to make it longer. I've always wanted to do my own road trip story, but was waiting for a unique idea. Thank goodness for new inspirations. I think you will enjoy where this little tale leads. Hope to get it accomplished in five parts. This first installment are the two drabbles put together. **_

_**Big shoutout to plainjanedee, Urban Rose, luvinj and teamjacob0729 for being encouragers and huge supporters to me always.**_

**Prompt #1 was a pair of crisscrossed road signs which said one way/or another.**

**Summary:** Bella ran when the going got tough. It was her usual coping mechanism. A last minute decision to visit her father opened her eyes to a whole other world she didn't know existed. Fate had failed her, destiny was a dream. One man and an unplanned journey was about to change all her plans and prove once and for all she'd found home. [AU short story, Jacob/Bella]

**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Wandering Home**

Part 1 Recalculating

Bella told Charlie for years, she'd visit. Although, she wasn't doing it for the right reasons, she was running from her life in California. It was supposed to be great, but a bad relationship ruined that pipe dream.

She really should've called, but Charlie was a worrier. He would have driven her crazy. She felt bad, she couldn't even remember how to get to his place. She rode into town with little gas and even fewer dollars to her name. He was the police chief, that's where she'd start. Bella noted the town resembled a ghost town, but Forks wasn't a booming metropolis. She knocked on the locked door. What kinda place locks up the police station? She looked around, beginning to question if Forks was the twilight zone. No one was around, not on the sidewalks or the streets. Finally, a strange man moved past her on a bicycle.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can find Charlie Swan?"

"You got an emergency?"

"No, I'm his daughter."

"Well, he's out at the reservation, for the big event."

"What event?"

He explained the chief's son was about to get married to the daughter of the Makah chief. "It's practically the royal wedding of these parts. Everyone's there."

He gave her directions to Charlie's, but added how to get to the reservation if she'd rather try that route.

She returned to her car and inspected the gas gauge. She came to an intersection: one way would lead to Charlie's, one to La Push. She should go to her father's but who knew how long she'd have to sit and wait? She was starving. Nothing in town was open and she was broke to boot. Hopefully, the little car would pull through. Weddings meant food and drink. She remembered, Billy. He wouldn't mind. If it was a grand event, one more wouldn't hurt so she took the road less traveled, the unfamiliar path.

She sputtered into an open spot in the packed sand. Bella looked at herself. She was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes. She hoped she got through the evening without embarrassing herself. Hopefully, they had wine, that would help her forget the awkwardness of it.

She planned on only showing for the reception but apparently the wedding hadn't started. An usher came over, "Friend of the bride or groom?"

Hesitantly, she said, "Groom."

He led her down an white rug spread across the sand. She spotted her father sitting next to a man with long black hair. The music started, she needed to take a seat. Bella looked back, a beautiful woman stood in the background in a long white dress. She turned and saw a tall, handsome man make his way front and center. She met his gaze, she felt dizzy, he fell to his knees. The music screeched to a halt and Charlie said, "Bells?"

The man standing next to the groom, vocalized, "Oh shit."

The bride cried, "No Jacob!"

* * *

**Prompt: **The Eagles "Hotel California"

Part 2 Trapped

Bella tossed and turned. It had been five days since that freak-show of a non-wedding. The bride screeched and cried, called her every name in the book and Bella was clueless until Billy locked her in a room with him for damned near two hours. A nice woman, Sue brought food and wine which was the most important part. Charlie tried to console her, but strangely he believed the fairytale. She thought they were all crazy. Wolves...some of the Quileutes turned into wolves to rid the world of bloodsucking demons. Jacob was their leader and he imprinted on her at his wedding. She had a knack for embarrassing situations.

Bella stood up and went to the window. There he was again, under a tree, protecting her.

"Go away," she pelted him with things from the room.

"Would you stop? If you're going to throw things, got anything to eat?" He said forget it he was coming up.

She protested. A well built, barely dressed man was suddenly in front of her. "Get out."

"Not until you listen." She screamed obscenities. She was leaving at first light. "I can't let you do that. Besides, your car won't make it."

Charlie had him take a look and Jacob confirmed the engine was shot.

Bella wanted him to leave, she wanted to forget everything that happened. Being in the room with him made her uncomfortable.

"Fine...if you plan to go, I'll drive you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

.

.

.

Against her will, she was riding down the highway the next afternoon, wind blowing her hair in every direction. "Can we put the top up, this is ridiculous."

"No, I need fresh air."

She covertly smelled herself, she was clean, why was he so weird? They drove for hours on end. She insisted he take her to Phoenix, an old friend was going to help her out.

At nightfall, he pulled into a motel parking lot. She protested, they should drive further, but he said he hadn't slept in days. She offered to drive.

"Not this car, don't think so."

"Two rooms, please."

He shook his head and went inside. They pretty much hated each other, imprinting screwed up.

He came back with one key and stated there were no more rooms. They went inside and she was horrified to see one bed. He didn't hesitate to use the bathroom first. He came out in a pair of shorts, still dripping wet from a shower.

She cleaned up next, taking extra time to condition her tangled hair. An aroma of male lingered behind the curtain and she felt a strange stirring in her belly. It must be those weird burritos they ate earlier. She thoroughly washed, concerned she smelled funky.

He was already in the bed.

"Get up."

He didn't move.

Reluctantly, she climbed in. "You're an ass. Stay on your side, you hear?"

He lazily slurred her name, a foot brushed against her leg. She panicked, how would she survive the night?

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~So happy you liked the tease. How about some real meaty chapters? Major props to plainjanedee for giving me a couple of suggestions that I ran wild with. Hope you all like where I went with this.**_

_**Song inspiration: Foreigner's "I Want to Know What Love Is"**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

Part 3: Beauty and the Beast

Bella briefly nodded off despite the heat pouring off her unwelcome bedfellow and other issues she was suffering from. Of course, that was short lived. Why had they gone to bed so early anyway? She had slept perfectly sound those nights since the imprint, but he said he hadn't. She wasn't sure what that was about. She rolled over and noticed it was only eleven. She needed some fresh air. She saw a diner across the street when they arrived, maybe a greasy order of fries would settle her queasy stomach. It was a bit of a contradiction, but it worked in her college years. She remembered her pauper status. Oh well, Jacob was her imprint, her one true soulmate, she shifted off the bed and slipped some jeans on. His wallet was on the dresser, so she made herself at home...with a what's yours is mine mentality. He had quite a bit of cash. She grabbed two twenties, there was a lounge next to the diner, maybe a drink before the fries was exactly what she needed.

She grabbed the room key and slipped her shoes on as she stepped out the door. So much for all that super senses crap, he didn't even wake up. Bella crossed the dark highway with ease, no one was on the road in that crappy little town. When she got to the bar parking lot, she noticed a handful of cars. Once inside, she might have misjudged stopping by the lounge. It was a dump, sprinkled with creepy men, haggard ladies and a few biker looking guys. Good sense, told her to turn around and make a run for the diner. She wasn't known for making great choices, so she kept walking until she reached the bar. One odd pair danced in the middle of the room. At first she thought it was two guys, but she got a better look...nope, that's a lady. Poor guy, but there were slim pickings from what she could tell. It didn't take her long to have the feeling she was being watched. She hadn't even brushed her hair before heading over, but for some reason, she felt like the prom queen of the joint. A gap-toothed barmaid appeared in front of her, "Whatcha having, sweetie?"

She hesitated, it wasn't the best place for chardonnay, she assumed. One of those biker guys plopped down in the seat next to her.

"How about taking a few shots with me, brown eyed beauty? You remind me of one of those Disney princesses my kid watches. What's her name, Gabby?"

"You mean Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, that's the one. The one in the yellow dress with the pretty hair, in love with a beast." He roared at his own comment.

Gabby, from behind the bar told him, "Belle...that princess is called Belle."

"How's that suit you, honey? Mind if I call you Belle?" She shrugged, he had no idea how accurate he was right down to the beast comment. Although, she wasn't in love with Jacob, by any means. Seriously, she barely knew him. She briefly wondered what he would think, if he woke up and realized she was gone? It didn't matter, she was a grown woman, she didn't need all that over-protective bullshit he'd been practicing since she met him.

Bella agreed to the tequila shots and to be known as Belle for the evening. She and Roy, tossed back a couple before he ordered them a pitcher of beer. She wasn't much of a beer drinker but the shots numbed her up enough not to care. No one needed to know she usually never went past two glasses of wine, because her tolerance was quite low.

Roy kept finding ways to brush up against her. She didn't want to be rude because so far, he was paying for everything. A few more patrons joined them at the bar. They wanted to know her story.

"Yeah, Belle...what's a princess like you doing in a dive like this?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just traveling...with some friends," she added.

She had enough wits remaining not to give away too much information. At least, she knew Jacob was back at the motel if anyone dared to follow her. So much for acting like she was a badass thinking she could take care of herself. That little nugget was the only thing that kept her from being fearful. Gabby had disappeared to other parts of the bar serving other customers. Bella craned her neck but only saw her sit a bottle of beer at a booth nearby and a hand snatch it out of sight.

She returned to their little party. "Jeesh...some people are so rude."

Roy asked if she needed him to teach the new customer some manners but she said it was fine. They resumed more chatting and a little more drinking. Bella felt like the room was spinning, but realized Roy was pulling her out in the middle of the room to dance alongside the odd couple that had been dancing the night away to old rock tunes.

"Oh no, Roy...seriously me and dancing, it's against the law. You don't wanna chance it." He pulled her close to his leather clad body, well as close as his beer gut allowed. She really didn't want to have that dance with him.

He wasn't taking no for an answer as Don Henley's voice came through the jukebox, "On a dark desert highway..." She'd about given up and was going to let him pull her around. He had on boots, how much damage could she do? A firm brown hand grabbed Roy by the shoulder. She knew that hand, the smokey atmosphere and blurred vision she suffered from drinking prevented her from catching on when it grabbed a beer off the table.

"The lady said no...now, move along before you get hurt."

"Oh yeah, pretty boy...how's that again?" A few of Roy's buddies stepped closer to display their solidarity. Jacob didn't flinch. He wasn't intimidated by their numbers.

"Let go or else I'm breaking your hand. That's your final warning."

Roy tugged at her again and in one fast motion, Jacob whisked her behind him and had Roy's hand in his grasp. She heard the damn thing crunch like a potato chip. He screamed like crazy, "That motherfucker broke all my fingers." His boys stepped in and Jacob gave them a look she couldn't see but they rushed to Roy's aid instead of jumping him.

She ran towards the exit. Jacob grabbed her and spun her around just outside the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know...away, anywhere...just away from you. You're crazy."

"Crazy, I just saved you. Who knows what that guy had planned for you with his buddies."

"I highly doubt it was anything dangerous, you're being dramatic."

"You were scared. Don't lie to me Bella. I know."

"How do you know Jacob? You don't fucking know me?" All the alcohol came crashing down on her at once and she stumbled. He caught her and didn't let go. She could hear the tail end of the song still playing inside the bar. She had barely let herself look at him too closely since it happened but he was holding her, staring so deeply into her eyes, she froze.

"Don't you know how crazy it made me having some stranger pawing all over you?"

She didn't know what to say, he was so intense and his close proximity was having a strange effect on her. "I...I."

He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in. His arms encased her and she hugged him back. All those days prior, she insisted she wanted to be far away from him, but being next to him was the nicest place she'd ever been. Jacob brushed her hair to the side and pressed his warm mouth to her forehead. "You should only dance with me, Bells." He started to sway with her. They could hear the music still, the song was different. She wasn't sure what played until she heard the chorus, "I want to know what love is...I want you to show me." She'd never liked dancing before, she was far too clumsy, but he held her up and she merely followed his lead. Bella had her first real dance in front of a weathered door of roadside bar in the middle of nowhere and it was the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced. He spun her around at the end and told her to follow him. She kept holding onto his hand and they went inside the diner. The waitress said to have a seat anywhere, they picked a booth. They seemed to be the only customers.

She suddenly felt very self-conscious. Bella saw Jacob in a whole new light. She wasn't sure what she thought about him at first. The wedding was horrible. That woman, Tatiana was screaming at both of them. Bella thought she was out of her mind, she wasn't sure what was happening to Jacob. He totally spaced out for a few minutes, his best man Quil lifted him off the ground. Chaos and confusion was all around. Once she heard the story and they finally convinced her, one of those men actually turned into one in front of her, she was pretty mad. She wanted nothing to do with a man that would abandon his fiance at the altar for a complete stranger just because of some supernatural mystical trance. That wasn't true love in her opinion.

He waved his hand in front of her, "Earth to Bella. Did you hear, Miss Candace asked what you wanted to drink?"

"Oh, sorry...water's fine." Jacob told her two waters and two coffees. She grimaced. "I don't drink coffee this late."

"Well, you are tonight, because you're drunk and I need you to sober up."

She insisted she wasn't drunk but then she started laughing for no reason other than hearing the sound of her own voice. It was after midnight, who cared if she was drunk anyway, but she wasn't. She just needed to go across the street and fall into that double bed and go to sleep. She looked at him again. Fall into that bed with that large hunk of a man that she ordered to stay on his side, but that wasn't possible. She kept colliding with him those couple of hours she slept. She could never admit that every time their skin touched, she felt a tingle in netherland. Bella had a crazy thought, maybe Jacob got the wrong idea because she danced with him. If that's why he wanted to get her sober, then he was way off. She wasn't that easy.

"You going to get some food?"

"Are you?"

"Hell yes, I'm starving." Bella ordered those fries she craved earlier. Jacob ordered a double cheeseburger and onion rings.

She felt a little more like herself so she asked. "Why do you insist I sober up?"

"Because we need to talk."

"About what?"

"All this?" She had nothing else to say. She'd already told him she didn't want to be his imprint. He wanted to know more about her friend that was supposed to help her out. He did finger quotes when he said "help."

Bella told him she was an old high school friend but she didn't really want to share the details. She wasn't that great of a friend and all she was offering was a couch for a week and a possible interview at the restaurant where she was a hostess. Somehow, he knew her plan was bullshit and he told her so. She turned the tables. It was time to talk about him, not her.

"How could you leave her like that?"

"She knew the risks. It's a long story but she and I talked the day after. Tatiana's going to be fine. I'm sorry it happened like that but better before the wedding instead of after. She was more humiliated than hurt, trust me."

"I should've never gone."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true, I ruined your life."

His hand moved across the table and took possession of hers. She looked at their hands while he rubbed his fingers over her palm. "You most certainly are not a life-ruiner, Bella Swan, you're the opposite."

She held her lip between her teeth and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "But...didn't you love her? Don't you? You were getting married."

"Yes, I grew to love her, but we ended up together because of our dads. It wasn't exactly arranged, but it kinda was. Sure, we had a few good years, had things in common and got along, a little too well, truth be told."

"What do you mean? How does someone get along too much? It sounds perfect."

"She and I were like a plain cupcake, no frosting or sprinkles. It was good, but shouldn't it be better than good? I always thought that and I'm sure she did too. That day, when she ranted and raved, cussed us both...honestly, it was the most emotion I ever evoked from her. I was pretty bored the entire time we were together."

Bella sighed, she finally retrieved her hand. "Oh, well...I'm super boring. Everyone thinks so."

Jacob flashed her a toothy grin. She hadn't seen him smile that way before. It was a heart stopping, panty dropping kinda smile. He shook his head, "No, you're wrong, I haven't been bored one second since I looked at you."

Candace, the waitress asked if they were ready for the check and Jacob announced, "The lady's taking care of it." Her mouth dropped open when she dropped the bill in front of her. "Hand her one of the twenties you snatched out of my wallet and that should do it."

"How'd you?"

"Honestly, woman, not a minute has gone by that I haven't known your whereabouts this week. You're not that quiet. I knew the second your feet hit the floor."

"Ugh...you're practically a stalker, Jake. And back at the bar, I can't believe you broke that man's hand."

He told her part of that was her fault for having bad judgment, "Shouldn't have done those shots, Belle." He put a sarcastic spin on her princess name. "Guess he knows what happens when he messes with the beast."

"Oh my gosh, you were in there the entire time, weren't you?"

He just laughed and told her to come on. Jacob took her hand again before they crossed the road. Bella was feeling so weird. Was it the alcohol wearing off, the greasy fries, the late night cup of coffee or the fact that she kept holding his hand the past hour? She couldn't help looking around the parking lot of the motel before they went inside their room. It was pretty bare.

Jacob unlocked the door and went inside and she let him know the jig was up, "This motel isn't booked. You're such a liar." He shrugged. "You had plenty of money. Why not give me my own room?"

"I needed to get us away from all the distractions, so you'd understand. I wanted to get to know you better and for you to see that I'm not some sort of crazed animal, so I didn't want you to be alone. I'm a good man, Bells. I own a thriving business. I can take care of you."

She was annoyed that he thought she needed taking care of but she kinda did. She wasn't doing so great at the present time.

"You're so wrong, you know...about so much."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've been spot on since we met."

"Well, you can't just defend my honor, give me a romantic dance under a neon sign, hold my hand a little and expect me to give in. It's not like I ever planned to come back in here and have some huge fuckfest with you. That ain't happening."

"Fuckfest, huh?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hard against his body. "Never had one of those, sounds hot." He leaned in like he might kiss her but pushed away at the last second. "Go take a shower, you smell like dirty men, cigarette smoke and stale beer."

"So do you," she poked him hard in the chest, "you were in the bar too."

"Fine, let's both take a shower." He pulled his shirt off.

"Stop. Don't you dare. I'm going alone." He was kinda right. She didn't like the way she smelled either. Bella dug through her bag to get a fresh top. She hadn't brought many clothes to Charlie's and she didn't have many choices for a sleeping shirt, but she grabbed a cami with a built-in bra and picked her sleep shorts off the floor by the bed. She was suddenly mortified she'd changed out of them earlier thinking he was asleep when clearly he wasn't.

He followed her across the motel room, "Hey, I'm sorry for lying, but it's best if we're not too far apart. One room was the best choice."

She had no idea why he so easily agreed to take her to Phoenix if that was the case. She was leaving him for good and yet he wouldn't allow her a minute out of his sights. Bella studied his demeanor. He didn't act like he was any sort of turmoil. If the wolf had to be near her as he claimed, shouldn't he be more agitated? "Oh my God! You are such a liar and a con."

"Really" That hurts. I've been nothing but patient and good to you. It was one little fib."

"You're not taking me to Phoenix, are you? That was never the plan. I think this whole trip is one huge lie."

She grabbed her phone off the dresser. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my dad. I've been kidnapped. He should put out an APB. You're going to jail, buddy."

He roared with laughter and reminded her what time it was. "Forget calling Charlie. There's no need to bother him at this hour."

"Wow," she stomped a few more steps away, "he knows, doesn't he?"

"Charlie and I are close."

"Oh, I bet you are. I knew my dad always wanted a boy. That's it, you're the son he always wished for. No wonder, he's done nothing but whistle a happy tune around the house since I've been there."

"Maybe he was happy to see you again. He's your father, you know? You don't stay in touch enough."

Bella wanted to know if the plan was to drive around the country in circles. "I have a right to know, where are we going?"

"Well, I haven't seen this part of the country before and already had the days scheduled off. I have a reservation at a much nicer place for a few days. I think you'll be pleased."

"No, I won't. I'm not going." If he was taking her on a substitute honeymoon, he really was delusional. He reached in her back pocket, not even caring that he was touching her butt without permission. He pulled out the last twenty she possessed.

"Oh yeah, how you plan on making it on your own? You don't have any money."

"I hate you."

"Good."

All that silly stuff that went on between them outside the bar and at the diner was ancient history. Bella could barely stand to be in the same room with him.

"Now...quit your complaining and get your shower before I haul your ass in there with me. I'm tired and ready to go to bed." He just had to drop the word bed down an octave and make it sound a little naughty. "And Bella, she and I had totally different plans which I canceled, this is our time. I know what you're thinking." She huffed and turned away to enter the bathroom. Bella made a point to lock the door. She heard him from the other side. "Like that would stop me if I wanted in."

She took the fastest shower in history, constantly worried he was going to bust through the door and see her naked. What if she saw him naked? Her head fell forward and she let water hit the back of her head. _Wonder what he looks like naked? _Shut up, shameful Bella. You hate him, it doesn't matter.

She opened the door and he was right there. He took a deep breath. "Ahhh, much better." He winked, moved past her and went inside. She noticed he didn't click the latch like she did. Bella brushed her teeth a full two minutes, rinsed, spit and repeated. She was lucky she didn't get sick. She never drank like that, but whatever went on between them sobered her up in record time. She turned out all the lights and pulled the covers up high to her neck. She also scooted as far to the edge as possible. He soon joined her. She commented she really wished he do the gentlemanly thing and sleep on the floor.

"Sorry, but I'm a big guy. I'd be miserable and motel carpets are nasty. Your safe, I won't bother you, I swear."

She kicked and squirmed. She wanted to stay covered up but the bed was too small and he was so hot. She meant temperature wise...well, maybe not just that, but she refused to keep thinking about the other.

"Quit moving."

"I'm trying to get comfortable. I'm actually surprised there's enough room for me, you and your giant ego."

His arm moved over her, he leaned in and he breathed against her shoulder, "Oh really, so it's only my giant ego that has you so worked up in this bed."

"Let go of me, Jake. I mean it. I said stay on your side."

He pulled her tighter. "There is no side in this tiny bed. You said you couldn't get comfortable. I'm trying to help." His warmth enveloped her body and he pressed his bare chest against her back. It was actually a pretty comfortable position. She wanted to put up another fuss, but she was too damn tired and being so close to him felt too damn good, so she shut up, stopped moving and went out like a light.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please give me feedback. How much of this could you stand to read?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~A/N I hope you all are enjoying this little distraction I've created for myself. I said five parts, but I always underestimate my wordiness, so...you can only guess what that means. Please hit me up with your thoughts.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Part 4 Promises

Her hand rubbed along the smooth warm surface. "Hmm...that's so nice," she murmured in her sleep.

"I agree," a smooth, deep bass echoed, startling her from her dream state.

Bella's eyes popped open, she was facing him, her hand was massaging all over his pec. She jerked it back and tried to get her bearings. How'd she end up flipped around and why was she touching him?

"You're gorgeous when you sleep."

"Ew, stop...that's weird. How long have you been watching me?"

"Only a couple of minutes since you started feeling me up."

Bella argued. That's wasn't what she'd been doing. She was sleeping or dreaming or hungover. He told her she sleep talks too. She knew that. Oh God, what did she say? He just laughed and rolled over to his back.

"I mean it, tell me Jake. What'd I say?"

"You said things about how you liked the way I looked."

"No, that's impossible, I wouldn't do that. I could care or less how you look. I don't even pay attention," she lied out her ass.

"How do you know if you were sleeping?"

He announced he was getting another shower to wake up and then he'd grab them breakfast to go while she got ready. That brought her problem to the forefront of her mind. Jacob thought she was going on some sort of road trip with him when that was never part of the plan. She didn't even know where they were headed. As he so kindly reminded her the night before, she had no money and Charlie was going to be zero help. He wanted her with Jacob.

"I refuse to go with you Jacob Black unless you take me to Phoenix. I'm your imprint, you have to obey me."

He growled a little, then he laughed as he got out of bed, she turned her head because she wasn't sure what he was wearing. One time in the night, she feared he might be naked and she felt for his waistband. Of course, he caught her and told her all she had to do was ask. It was horribly embarrassing.

He went to the sink and told her it didn't work that way. He wasn't a genie, he was a shape-shifting alpha wolf. She heard him turn on the water and start brushing his teeth, so she secretly peered at him through a cascade of messy hair. She could only see the left side of him. She followed his leg from his foot, up his sculpted thigh to where black cotton fabric started. He was wearing boxer briefs, tight ones at that. She meant to look away quickly, but dat ass...it deserved to be ogled at least once. He spit and headed to the bathroom. She saw a quick view of his profile and other parts. No...it couldn't be. That wasn't his bulge, it had to be the way the fabric bunched. She covered her whole head back up even though he was completely out of sight. _Who you hiding from...him or yourself?_

He soon came back in the room and made sure she was awake. He told her to get ready, they were leaving as soon as he got back with food. She hurried and packed everything up, but made a point to message her father.

**Nice one...handing your only child over to this madman. Must be retribution since I'm a crappy daughter.**

He sent back a message.

**Love you, Bells.**

Ugh, she was right...Charlie didn't care.

They left the roadside motel to destinations unknown. She hadn't even been paying attention which way they were driving the day before. It was probably no use asking. He handed her a bag of food and a coffee, they barely even talked for the first hour. At least, he didn't have the top down again.

"What's the deal with this car?"

"This car is my baby, what about it?"

"It's old."

"No, it's a classic...there's a difference. Also, I completely rebuilt this with own two hands. Anybody can go to a lot and buy an assembly line vehicle. This is a work of art."

"I'm surprised you drive it then. Why don't you keep it in a museum?"

He said he didn't have a museum at his disposal and the hard work and money he'd put into it meant he should enjoy it. "Come on, Bells...this car's hot."

"It's just a car."

"No, it's a '68 totally refurbished Pontiac Firebird. Do you have any idea how hard it is to acquire one of these? You wouldn't believe the kinda money that's been flashed in front of my face, people wanting to buy it."

"What are you...rich or something?"

"No, not exactly. I work hard and make sound choices, I'm comfortable." She shifted her body, because she had no desire to go into that in case he asked why she was practically a bum.

Too late, he asked anyway, "What's his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The guy that trashed your opinion of men and makes you so distrusting."

"I don't wanna talk about it." He didn't say anything else right at first, so she blurted out, "Rob...his name was Rob, okay."

"Sounds like a douche. Anything else you want to share? We're going to be in this car most of the day again, so we might as well talk."

He finally admitted they were going to a resort in Utah. Why Utah, she wondered. She barely understood any of his logic. He was sorta heading towards Phoenix but he wanted her to stay alone with him a few days. Why delay the inevitable? Surely, he wasn't going to force her back to La Push. They seemed to be traveling over a thousand miles to teach her some sort of lesson. It seemed to her, he expected to win her over. Well, he had another thing coming, because once her mind was made up, she didn't change it. Shit, but she did...she was always changing it for some reason. That's why she was a bit of a mess.

"So this Rob guy, you were serious?"

"I thought so. I moved to California for him. He was in a band, they were supposed to hit it big. I was going to community college and working. He wasn't. So before I knew it, he ran up tons of bills in my name, I had to quit school and work two jobs. I continued to make excuses for him until he pawned all my supplies. That kinda did me in...among other things."

"What do you mean by supplies?"

"My art stuff."

"Oh, so you're an artist...like painting?"

"No, not exactly. I sculpt or I used to. It's just a hobby, but I had a few expensive tools and he sold them."

"Oh well, make a list and I'll buy you whatever you need. I'd love to see what you can do. Do you have any pictures?"

She did, but why was he acting so interested? He had no idea how expensive some of the things she really wanted could be. Jacob also told her he had a vacant spot off the back of his garage. "It could be a studio. When you say sculpt, do you use stone or clay, do you need one of those oven thingys?"

"You mean a kiln?"

"Yeah."

"I wish...look, like I said that dream ended. Forget it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"So you don't like it anymore?"

"No, of course not. I never said that."

"Then how could your dream be over if you still desire it?"

"I get it, you're a mechanic. You're a fixer, but I can't be fixed, so stop." Bella saw that she might have disappointed him for once. He had a look of defeat and she regretted how she spoke to him. "I'm sorry. I was out of line, you're being very kind and I'm not used to that. Do you know anyone that welds?"

"Of course, Paul's my body shop guy."

"Paul?"

"Yeah the one that dropped his pants and phased in front of you."

"Oh yes, that was quite unforgettable. He's related to you, isn't he?"

"He's my brother-in-law."

"Well...I was trying to go to school for that, but I dropped out. I wanted to get into sculpting with metal as well."

"He can totally teach you."

She noticed he made a frowny face when he admitted he was his brother in law. "Is Rachel imprinted to Paul?" Jacob told her yes and then he listed the guys that were imprinted.

"So all these other couples are married and blissfully happily?"

He probably sensed her sarcasm. "Quil isn't married yet because Claire's finishing up college, and none of them are perfect. In fact, Sam's imprint to Emily was a big mess at first because he had another girlfriend, Leah."

"The female wolf?"

"Yep, and it was difficult for a while, but everyone's where they want to be now. I didn't like Paul much, he was a pain in the ass, but he's good to my sister and she loves him. Imprinting isn't some sort of penance like you're implying."

"I just don't get it."

"Then let me teach you more about it." Instead, she said she really needed to pee. He said he'd stop at the next exit. They picked out some snacks. Bella popped the top to a Red Bull and he told her, "Disgusting, those aren't good for you."

"Oh well, I do lots of shit that's not good for me." He frowned and mumbled under his breath that he didn't doubt it.

Bella was curious about other things, it wasn't only imprinting. "You ever killed a vampire?"

"Technically, they're already dead, but I've destroyed a few." He explained that involved ripping the corpse to pieces and burning it all to ash.

"Don't leave me guessing. How many?"

"Do you really wanna know this?" she nodded. "Several but not enough by any means." He said until they were all gone, he wouldn't be satisfied.

"So, Washington has a lot of cold ones, as you call them? Why would anyone want to live there?"

"Trust me, honey, none of them will ever get anywhere near you when you live with me." He went on to explain how they hunt them and how the wolves are the mortal enemies of those demons. They all were well aware of the scents and they usually try and run the other way when they realize a pack lurks nearby. He said he could smell them for miles and she'd always be safe.

She was barely paying attention to the details because she was still stuck on his declaration that she'd be living with him.

"Um, what's that? We need to get on the same page. Listen carefully," She slowed down her speech, "I'm-not-living-with-you!"

He laughed at her like a pompous ass.

"How'd it all happen? I mean, do you grow out of diapers and then turn furry? Is this for a lifetime?"

Jacob gave her a brief rundown of his tribal history. It seemed weird that his pack was so large and how much time had gone by between packs. "Did something happen?"

His mood darkened and she saw him clinch the steering wheel. He reminded who Ephraim was and that for some reason he could never wrap his mind around, he made a treaty with a local coven. Jacob told her they were attempting to be bloodsuckers with a conscience. He never bought it, but the elders wouldn't allow his pack destroy them for some stupid code of honor.

"It took me a couple of years to convince them to move on. They tried to blend in, even sent their weirdo kids to the local high school."

"Wow, sounds like a bunch of assholes. Why would they want to go to school? Don't they have a castle in Transylvania or something?"

"You'd think so, but I don't know what their deal was." He said it was obvious their presence was having a negative effect on the young men around the reservation and he believed they also drew in other nomads. It was during that time, several hikers went missing. Some were found mutilated in the forest. His father made an executive decision to bring Charlie in on the secret because he needed to know what was at stake.

"So these Cullens, they're gone for good now?" She hoped for Jacob's sake, he seemed very tense talking about them. She wondered if it was the imprint making her worry about him.

"I hope so, but they still own the place out in the woods. That makes me cautious...it's like they could come back at any time. As long as they abide by the treaty, I can't do a damn thing about it."

They drove for several more hours and she finally opened her phone gallery and showed him a few pictures of her favorite pieces. She wasn't even sure she could make anything still. It had been a long time. He mentioned making a studio again. Of course, that would be a dream come true, but she never said so.

They stopped again and stretched and had a real lunch. Her stomach didn't feel so great after her trail mix and Red Bull, but she kept that to herself. He found a cute little restaurant for them to eat at, said he didn't want fast food.

Bella visited the restroom before they left. She hadn't put any makeup on, but she found some pressed powder in her bag. She touched up the circles under her eyes and ran a hairbrush through her hair. She also rinsed her mouth out and brushed over her teeth with her finger. She wasn't sure why she was making a fuss in there, but she couldn't help it.

She thought about resting her eyes. It was true, she'd gotten very little sleep the night before. She kept waking up making sure they weren't doing anything. It was utterly stupid of her, but she was confused about what was real and what was a dream. She couldn't remember, but there might have been a dream sequence. Ugh, she hated he claimed she talked about him and then she remembered how she was rubbing his chest. She was almost certain she had a questionable dream. Maybe she shouldn't fall asleep in the car.

* * *

"This tool Rob, he the only creep you hung out with?"

That question came out of nowhere. He might of said it casual but she knew it was a loaded question.

"Oh no you don't. I'm smarter than that. I know what you're after and it's none of your business."

"Chill, it's just a question, so was there anyone else?"

"You want to know my number, that's personal and intrusive. Drop it, Jake."

He feigned innocence. "It's not that unusual to discuss such things in a new relationship. I have nothing to hide. I'll tell you mine."

"Stop...I don't wanna know, I didn't ask and we're not in a relationship. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to sleep."

"It's big, isn't it? That's why you're so sensitive."

"Ew...gross. Yours might be but...nevermind. I said I'm not discussing this with you."

"It's only three...I hope you don't consider that too many."

Her mouth dropped open. She looked at him again. Seriously, three...how could that be? She scanned his face and body, God, he was so attractive. She was having trouble believing him but why would he lie? He brought the whole thing up, it wasn't like she'd ever planned on asking.

"I'm not lying. Sasha was a girl that I knew in school. She developed faster than most of the girls, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, Jake...I know."

"Well, back in tenth grade, we thought we'd figure out what all the hype was about, but then she decided to figure it out with damn near half the rest of the guys on the res. That was that and then I had a nice girlfriend, senior year. Her name was Madison, but she got accepted to college out of state. We tried to stay in touch, but we grew apart. Soon after, Dad introduced me to Tatiana and you know the rest. I'm not a womanizer. I've always been very respectful. I'm just throwing that out there. You were the one that said you participate in fuckfests."

"Oh my God! You twisted my words. I most certainly did not. It's an expression. I have no idea why I used that word. It's made up." Then like a tape recorder on repeat...all she could hear was him saying, _fuckfest, fuckfest, fuckfest. _

"Fine, whatever...you're right. None of this is my business. You don't have to tell me. It's just the wolf...he gets a little stirred up thinking about certain things." He put the top down again.

"Oh come on...I told you yesterday, I didn't like it."

"Well, I need some air."

"We just had a break. What's your problem? Look and listen, Mr. Wolf...my sex life is not your concern."

Jacob said it was time to change the subject, but she told him he was the one that brought it up. A few awkward minutes of silence passed, "It's one...just one and it wasn't that great. In fact, I used to joke to my friend, Amy, Rob was a one trick pony. Turned out, he had a couple more tricks because I found out he cheated on me with her and the downstairs neighbor at our complex. There, you two, happy now? I'm pathetic."

"No, I'm not happy someone mistreated you." Jacob said the only good thing about Rob being a complete and utter fool was that he might not have met her if it hadn't happened that way. "Dad said we actually met as toddlers. I don't remember. Do you?"

"No, but Charlie told me."

"Yeah, Dad said you tried to pick me up and we almost fell over."

Bella smiled imagining trying to pick him up. That was the only time that would've been possible and it sounded like she almost dropped him. He said maybe that's when it all began for them. Who knew what life would have been like if her mother hadn't taken her away? She had so many conflicted feelings going on inside her. Her stupid body kept reacting to his presence. One part of her thought he was an arrogant jerk and then another part found him to be so charming and sweet.

"Jacob, I really think it'd be best if you drive me all the way to Phoenix instead. We can't keep this up. I'm not right for you. We don't have a history."

He shocked her, because he pulled over so he could give her his full attention. Jacob touched her arm and then he took her hand in his. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you're wrong...you're exactly right for me. Please give us a chance. As far as history...I want to start one with you right now, this second. If you'd stop lying for once, you could admit you're starting to feel the same way."

She jerked her hand away. "I'm not lying. I keep being honest and you ignore it. Quit looking at me like that. What's with all this, I know you stuff? Why do you do that? Stop, I hate it."

He didn't say much else, just started back on the road. She pretended to take a nap but she was having trouble sleeping. As long as the stupid top was down, it wouldn't be possible. That's all it was. "Bells...can I say one more thing?" She didn't respond, maybe he'd think she was asleep. "I know you're scared, but I'm not him...I'd never hurt you like that. Like I said earlier, please give this a chance?"

Bella hugged herself tighter. It had been so long since someone held her, not counting the sleeping arrangements she had with him. Drifting was getting old, but what he was asking was just too much. A chance? There was no way she could give him what he wanted. Jacob would be better off without her. He'd soon find out. She kept on pretending even when he pried her arm free and pulled her hand to his mouth. He kissed her where her hand curved to meet her thumb and it shot an electric current up her arm. He whispered that time, "I promise."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and faves.**_

Part 5: Confusion

They arrived at dusk at a visually stunning location in southern Utah. She had never stayed at a place so nice. "Again, with the one room?"

"Again, with complaining about fucking every little thing? There," he pointed to a small loveseat in the large room. "You're own bed."

She wouldn't call that a bed by any stretch of the imagination. She was short, but even she was going to hang off. At least the room had a large, king-sized bed. It looked nice and comfortable, but she needed to prove a point. She put her things on the loveseat. If he wasn't offering to sleep on the floor then she wasn't going anywhere near that bed.

Jacob called downstairs and got them a table at the resort's five star restaurant. He asked if she had anything nice to wear.

"All I have is this type of attire. Why? Did you bring dressier clothes?"

"Yes, I did. What size are you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Then I'll have to guess." He told her to take a long shower or bath, the bathroom had both. He was going downstairs to the boutique and buying her a dress or something.

She was protesting the whole way until he slammed the door in her face. That's when she had a little meltdown that had been building for days. She pulled at her hair, stomped her feet while twirling around in a little circle. She had a good mind to push that little metal piece across the top of the door, so that she could have some time to herself. She slammed it and then lifted it, then pushed it down hard again. Bella walked into the bathroom and was further amazed. The resort thought of everything. She smelled the bath gel and shampoos and located a two white robes hanging in the closet. She started a hot bath, but changed her mind about the door. She rushed back out, wrapped only in a towel and opened that top latch for the final time.

Finally, some privacy...a moment's peace. She looked at herself before sitting in the water. Too skinny and too pale...she needed to get outdoors more. She also realized her legs were in desperate need of shaving. A worry came over her, what if he felt that last night...her legs all stubbly? She needed to freshen up several areas...for herself, not for anyone else, because of course, he wasn't seeing. She finally convinced herself it would be for dinner. He could very well be bringing her a dress. She fully expected it to be the wrong size or ugly, probably not her style.

She took full advantage of every bath product they provided and lost herself in the luxury of a fragrant bubble bath. Bella's head rested against the edge of the tub and she let her mind go blank. Way too much thinking the past week.

"Bells...are you ever coming out of there? I need to get ready too."

She guessed she had been in there for some time. "Hold on...just a second."

He said he had a dress, if she wanted to try it on. Bella dried off and slipped on the plush, white robe. She walked over to the bathroom door and squeezed her arm through a tiny crack.

"Can you open the door a little more? I can't hand it to you like this. What? Are you naked? Wrap up in a towel or something."

"I'm wearing a robe."

"Fine, then let me in." He pushed the door a little harder and came inside. He looked around at her mess. She splashed water all around when she got out suddenly. She didn't dare move. Knowing her, she was likely to slip and fall.

He held up the navy blue dress. She was right, it wasn't her style, but that was a good thing because when she truly thought about it, her style was shit. The dress was super cute, with a wide belt and off one shoulder. It appeared to be the right size as well, but she needed to try it on.

He said he was pretty sure it would fit but the woman in the boutique said she might want a special bra. "I really didn't think I was qualified to pick that out."

"It's fine, I happen to have a strapless." As soon as the conversation about her bra started, he looked a little embarrassed. He kept looking at the ceiling and every direction but he wasn't focusing on her. She was in a robe completely naked underneath and dammit if that wasn't steering her thoughts in directions she didn't intend on going.

He wiped his hand over his face, and stuttered about their reservation being only thirty minutes away. She promised to dress quickly and then she could fix her face and hair out in the room while he got ready in the bathroom. Bella had her bag with her, so she slipped on the only pair of decent panties she had and a black strapless bra. The dress fit her perfectly. She looked a little paler against the dark color. She wondered what he thought of that. Surely, his tribe didn't like the idea of their alpha paired with such a plain, white girl. She remembered Tatiana again and how she looked like a Native goddess in her wedding dress. What was wrong with the spirits? She was certain once again, there was a mix up. Jacob would figure it out soon enough. All the more reason, she should move along before she allowed herself to feel anything and then have him dump her eventually.

She brought her things out and told him to go ahead. He stopped her and told her the dress looked amazing on her.

"Thanks, I can't believe you got the size right. How'd you do that?"

He laughed and said he held out his hand to the saleswoman, "I said you were about this tall and then I drew out your figure with my hands." He copied the form for her in the air.

She thought he gave a little too much oomph to the bottom half, but it was pretty funny. He said he did the same to guess her shoe size. She never kept her shoes on in the car, and she kept rubbing her cold feet on him the night before, so he thought he knew she was a size 7.

She was and she loved the little strappy sandals he chose. "Flats...good choice. Thanks. Well, I'm just going to do something with this." She spun her hand in front of her face, signaling she was going to apply some makeup. She didn't have much with her, but she wanted to at least try since he had gone to all that trouble.

Bella accomplished what she set out to do with her hair and makeup by the time he exited the bathroom. He looked amazing, she knew he would. He only changed up his wardrobe slightly, but the look was very desirable. He swapped his normal blue jeans for some dark black ones and a maroon button down shirt. Had Bella ever swooned? Definitely not, but she was close. She slipped on the sandals and declared she was ready if he was.

"Yeah, but there's one more thing. I bought you a necklace."

"What? Why?"

"Because it was nice and I wanted you to have it." He pulled a black box out of a small bag that was sitting on the bed. He showed her the silver chain with a pendant.

She was speechless for a second, "Jake, I can't accept that."

"Why, you think it's cheesy because it's a swan?"

"No, but it's too much."

"I thought it was a sign when I found it. I've never seen a swan necklace, have you?"

She wasn't sure, but he asked her again to please accept it. He handed it to her and offered to help. "My fingers are too big for the clasp, but I'll hold your hair up." His hand moved under hair and she felt his heat skim the back of her neck. Her eyes must of rolled back in her head because for a second, she couldn't see straight. She turned and faced the mirror, so she could focus on attaching the piece of jewelry around her neck.

"There...got it. It's very beautiful, are you sure?"

He slowly released her hair, but his hand stayed on her and he traced one side of the chain ending at the pendant. Then his finger swirled around the outline of the swan. She watched all of it in the mirror over the dresser. Bella studied their reflection. It was the first time she took the time to see what they looked like together. He said, of course he was sure. It was a gift he wanted her to have. He then said what she was thinking, but was too afraid to verbalize. She feared it would jinx them.

"We make a good couple." Both of his hands squeezed her shoulders and he stepped in closer as he slid them down her arms. She was completely transfixed and the realization came over her, it had been exactly a week since she interrupted his wedding and he interrupted her entire life.

Jacob leaned his head over and moved his nose across her left shoulder, the one that was bare because of the dress. "Are you ready?" his question carried all sorts of hidden connotations, she was sure.

He moved away from her and she missed his contact immediately, but Bella pulled her head out of the clouds and stated, "Of course, I'm starving. Let's go to dinner."

* * *

He pointed out the boutique on the way to the restaurant. He said they could go back the next morning if she needed anything else. Bella saw a fairly attractive lady closing up and locking the door. Her face lit up once she saw Jacob again.

"Oh, hey Jake. Did my selections work out for you?"

He happily showed Bella off. "Yes, everything fit, as you can see."

The woman gave her a less than gracious glance. Bella knew the look, it was the kind a woman gave when they meant to be friendly but deep down they were muttering, _I hate you, bitch._ It was obvious the woman only wanted to help him and could care or less if she was pleased with the purchase.

"Oh, please come back tomorrow, I have some other things to show you."

He said, "Will do." Bella was one second from gagging on two fingers to prove a point.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Bella said, "What the hell was that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Jesus...did she model this for you or something because so help me...I'll rip it off right now, toss it in the trash and go upstairs in my underwear."

He chuckled and denied that she did any sort of thing, but he wouldn't mind seeing that strip down to her underwear show later in the privacy of their room.

He threaded his arm under hers and led the way, "Come on, our table should be ready."

Bella was suddenly in a very sour mood. She couldn't even be excited about the classy place he got them into. She didn't read the menu. She just stared at the pages, ignoring the descriptions of all the gourmet dishes.

"What looks good, Bells?"

"Eh, I don't know...I'm not really hungry. I might just eat a salad."

He frowned at her. "Back in the room, you stated you were starving."

"I did not," she argued.

"Yes, you did." To make things even worse the server, Monica couldn't get enough of Jacob, either. She went down the entire list of the specials, making all her recommendations to him and only him. She was very similar to the dress shop woman...too friendly with Jacob, barely acknowledging her. Finally, she paused long enough to actually ask Bella what she wanted to drink.

"I think we'll take a bottle of this." She moved her hand over the wine list and pointed to something in the middle.

The waitress gave her a funny look and lowered her voice. "Were you certain you wanted that bottle...it's a five hundred dollar bottle of wine." Jacob made a strange noise. She realized, she was an idiot, but didn't want Monica to feel superior.

"Wow, where'd you learn waitressing? I said that's what I want and you're trying to dissuade me from ordering. Where's your supervisor?"

The girl's face went ashen and she excessively apologized. She said she'd get the wine right away, but Jacob stopped her and asked if they could have a few more minutes.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? That was rude as hell."

"I'm rude...are you serious? Did you not see how she was treating me?"

"I thought she was very polite and helpful."

"To you maybe, because she wants to help herself into your pants. She totally blew me off. I've waited tables before, more than I care to remember and I know a shit waitress when I see one. I'm sure this is the norm for you, women throwing themselves at you all day long. I wonder how often they come to your shop and say, 'Oh Jacob, I've sprung a leak, can you fix it?'"

He shook his head and told her she was being completely ridiculous and that he never got such absurd requests.

"Do you really want the damn bottle of wine or not? I'd rather spend my money in other ways."

She covered her face in her hands. "Oh my God, no. I've never drank wine so expensive, but I was too embarrassed to change my mind when she pointed it out like I'm an idiot."

He asked what she really wanted. She just wanted something a little fruity, not too dry and white because the red ones increased her stupid blush.

"I think your blush is sexy."

She felt it rise to the surface as soon as he said so.

A man stopped by a few minutes later and said there had been a mix-up and he'd be their waiter for the evening.

Jacob ordered them both a glass of blanc de bois which the waiter, Dave recommended. Bella apologized again for almost breaking him. "You must think I'm terrible."

"Confusing as hell, but not terrible."

"How so?"

"Nevermind, let's just figure out what to eat. I'll probably order a steak and you can get your salad."

She wouldn't mind a side salad but she admitted she lied again, not the first time, the second time when she said she wasn't hungry. "I'm thinking about this stuffed chicken dish."

"Order anything, honey. It's fine."

They got their orders in and Dave brought the wine with some fresh baked bread. Bella cut Jacob a slice first as a peace offering for her bi-polar behavior.

"So, are you going to tell me why I'm so confusing or do I have to guess?"

He spoke between bites, "Well...one second, you act like you can barely stand me and then frequently, certain things indicate that's not the case. You say you want nothing to do with me after this trip and yet you're extremely jealous about other women speaking to me."

"Backup, I'm not jealous."

"You're not? What was all that earlier then?"

"Nope, no way...I'm not like that. Jealousy suggests ownership and clearly, you're not mine. I just hate to see women act pathetic and embarrass themselves."

"So, you're mad because these women are making themselves look bad?"

She took a long sip of wine and emptied half the glass. She wondered what he meant by 'certain things?' Bella tried to change the subject and asked about his life in La Push, careful to avoid anything that might bring up Tatiana.

He told her some interesting facts about all the guys. They practically lived and worked together because of the pack. It was like one big, close knit happy family. She thought it sounded nice, and unobtainable. It had been just her and Renee and then Phil, not too many close friends that she could trust with her life.

The food was so amazing. Bella's chicken melted on her tongue. Jacob gave her a slice of his steak. She was worried it was a little rare for her liking, but it was also tasty. They each had a couple of glasses of wine and eight dollars a glass was much better than the five hundred dollar bottle. He asked her if she had any room for dessert. She didn't but after reading the dessert menu, she made a tiny space available. They ordered the chocolate souffle served over a drizzled raspberry sauce. It was just about the best damn thing she'd ever tasted. He ate most of it, but it was really good.

Jacob picked up the check like it was nothing. She had to think really hard to a time Rob had actually paid and they never went anywhere so nice. She thought maybe once he got her McDonald's, but that was about it. She knew her mother raised her to be self-sufficient and feminist, but it was kinda nice having someone be so generous and take care of her for once. He took her for a walk around the resort, she looked forward to seeing it in the daylight. Jacob took her hand, he always found ways to touch her or be close to her and she was finding it enjoyable. Anyone around would have made the assumption they were a young couple in love.

* * *

They returned to their room after a really nice evening. She knew if she didn't stick to her plan as soon as she walked through the door, she might let her guard down, so she collected a pillow and a blanket from the bed and made up the loveseat in front of him.

"You're really sleeping on that?"

"Yes, I told you it wasn't right to share a bed. It's confusing."

"For who? Me or you?"

"You, of course. I told you how things were for me about all this." She used the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She tried to tell him thanks again for dinner, but he'd gotten into a bad mood and walked past her without another word. She heard the shower come on once again. My goodness, that man took a lot of showers. She'd lost count. Maybe he had hyperhidrosis, that problem when someone sweats too much. Although, every time she was close to him, she only smelt a subtle masculine scent that wasn't off putting in the least. He smelled damn good, reminiscent of the ocean. However, he was super hot since he was a wolf part-time. Maybe that's why he had to keep cooling off. Jacob didn't seem to be leaving the bathroom anytime soon, the tiny sofa was not very comfortable. She really wanted to know what she was missing.

Bella climbed on the bed. Oh my...so soft. She picked up the duvet. Was it down? Mmmm, she rubbed it on her face, it felt so good. She rolled around a few times back and forth to get her luxurious bed fix. When she listened, the shower was still going. Maybe Jacob was extra dirty. She walked closer to the bathroom and the door became ajar as soon as she touched it.

Shit...he was going to think she was having a peek. She carefully, reached for the handle. Without giving any thought to right or wrong or how mad she would be if he looked in on her, she stuck one eyeball close to the crack just to have a quick glance.

There was frosted glass over the shower area, but she saw an outline. He seemed completely still in the spray but she needed to stop. She was invading his privacy. Bella pulled the door to and it made the most annoying click. Dammit, if she heard it, he had to hear it too, so she ran as fast as she could to pretend she was crashed out with her neck crooked and her legs hanging over the side of the loveseat.

A few tense minutes went by and she heard Jacob move around the room. He clanked ice in a glass and poured some water, then she heard him at the bed on the other side of the room.

As she was trying to decide how she would ever get comfortable enough to actually fall asleep, he jerked her up, kicking and screaming.

"Put me down, you big oaf. What are you doing? I said I wasn't sleeping with you."

She pounded on his chest, but he tossed her in the center of the mattress.

"Get your ass under the covers and be quiet."

"No, I don't want to sleep with you."

"And yet, you rubbed your scent all over my bed. Why'd you do that? You think it's funny to torture me? I have my limits, Bells."

"I...I, I just wanted to see if it was comfortable. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, that seems to be a bad habit of yours, now go to sleep, This is a big bed. We don't even have to touch..." he paused, "unless you want to."

Did she want to? She tried to hold her breath and not move a muscle when she felt him scoot slightly closer. Eventually, he was right next to her. Jacob told her to please stop fighting it. His hand brushed over her hair, down her arm and settled at her waist. He'd kissed her forehead and cheek quickly a couple of times, but his mouth lingered at her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath ghost over her skin. He was giving her a chance to say no, but she didn't. She leaned into him instead and his lips parted so she felt all the heat and moisture from his mouth. First, he kissed her shoulder, then her neck. Her hands made contact with him and she tugged him closer. Her head fell backwards as he came around the front with a trail of heated kisses. She had never even tasted his lips and he was kissing all over her neck and chest as far down as the valley between her average sized breast. Several times, his tongue teased her skin along the way. Her fingers threaded through his short hair. She wanted him to cover every part of her in kisses, but she really had to know what it felt like to kiss him on the lips.

"Jake..." was a plea from her wanting mouth. He finally made it there and the two of them converged in such a fiery display of passion, she didn't know if the word kiss did it justice. His body was halfway draped over hers. She soon felt all of him...she meant every last inch and there seemed to be plenty of inches. She pulled back for air thinking that she was about to eat all her reluctant words from the week. Her center burned with a need for some sort of friction. All she wanted was him to settle himself between her legs and have his large body press her down into the mattress. He bent over her and lavished her with one more searing kiss, but he pushed back and turned away.

"Night Bells. Now, I'll just wait until you ask."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Should I duck and hide for leaving it there? I'm sorry, but Bella's a brat and she needs to suffer a little.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**~A/N So excited about the feedback. Thanks so much.**_

_**Copyright disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters are sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**_

Part 6: Visions

Was he kidding? She knew he could hear the frustration present in her panting. He got her completely worked up and then nothing. He wasn't moving on the opposite side of the bed. No one could fall asleep that fast. She was surely going to die from frustration if she didn't settle herself down. Guys couldn't turn it off like that. Could they? The truth suddenly came to her. He must have been masturbating in all those showers. How else could he just quit like that? The word, masturbation pounded in her brain. She knew that was out of the question. He heard everything, she couldn't even tiptoe around him. There was no way she attempting any sort of personal gratification. It wouldn't be worth her time or effort after what he started up with her.

.

.

Whatever...she was over it. Bella came to that conclusion after two full hours ticked by and she was still wide awake. Given her limited sexual experience and the fact that she wasn't planning on staying with him, he'd done her a huge favor. She was actually happy that they hadn't done anything other than explore each other's mouths for a few heavenly minutes. It didn't matter their kissing was better than any other mediocre orgasm she'd ever experienced with her ex. She knew, she could put an end to all her sexual suffering with one request.

He told her to ask. She could tap his shoulder, wake him up and they'd be going at it again before she could say, _I'm a moron. _She hovered her finger over his back, but pulled it back and buried her head under the pillow. She was an idiot, she didn't even deserve a man like him. Bella wondered if it was possible to smother under there. That would put them both out of their miseries. Somehow, she needed to fall asleep, so she attempted to relax and pretend she didn't exist.

* * *

Bella felt the bed, it was cold and empty. It was similar to her body after getting so close to something with Jake, but having him turn the tables on her. She had sorted it all out in her dreams and pretty much knew why he did it. She had treated him miserably the majority of the time since they started their journey. He put up with a lot from her and kept his sweet disposition. She believed he was finally fed up.

Bella visited the bathroom and then wandered around the room expecting to find a note or something, but he didn't leave a clue. He was gone. If he'd jumped in his car and headed back to Washington, it would be all her fault. She unlocked the door to the balcony and went outside to breath in some of the warm, dry air. The sky was a soft shade of blue and the heat from the sun did nothing more than remind her of the way Jacob felt pressed against her body. She missed him. How dumb was she? She never even added his number to her phone. If he didn't come back soon, she didn't know how to call him. It would be too embarrassing to call her father and admit he left her.

That's when it started, the first of many tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. Bella never cried. It was a senseless emotion which never accomplished anything in her opinion. She didn't even cry when she saw Rob and Amy going at it that one afternoon when they thought she was working a double shift. What had imprinting done to her, but turn her into a huge chump, a jealous dimwit and emotional basket case. She knew her mind had been shifting and she was so close to making a new decision, but maybe it was too late. She lost herself in her own sorrow until he came up behind her.

"Hey...what's going on, honey? Why are you crying?"

She jumped out of her patio chair, met him at the door and clung tightly to him. "Jacob...I...I thought you left me." She choked out.

He insisted he would never leave her. He only went to find them some breakfast and get a little fresh air. "I'm sorry...you're upset about last night, aren't you? I didn't meant to hurt you. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish. You have no idea how difficult that was...I mean, to stop. I wanted to turn back over so many times, especially when you wouldn't go to sleep."

She thought he was sleeping the whole time, but he said he stayed awake as long as she did. Bella wiped her face and dried her tears. They had a little stubbornness in common. They both laid there half the night, even though they both wanted the same thing, but didn't want to admit it. He asked if she wanted to eat breakfast outside and she thought that sounded nice.

"I brought fruit, coffee, juice and some scones."

"Scones...seriously? You're so freaking nice and proper Jake. I know I don't deserve you."

"Bells, they're just scones. Can you please stop the self-degradation thing you do?"

She reached for the scone, and found cranberries. She really loved that. She started nibbling on the breakfast. He didn't say much else, so she mustered up the courage to tell him a few things.

"Can I be honest about something?"

"Yes...anything."

She told him she was not always this way. She did everything for her mother growing up and was very mature and responsible. Getting mixed up with Rob had been her downfall. She had so many obstacles since he always kept them broke, but she was too proud to go back home to Renee or Charlie. That would have been the sensible thing when she realized what a deadbeat he was. Instead, she made one bad decision after the other. Bella told him the truth about her friend in Phoenix. Crystal was an on again off again friend from high school. Her roommate said she could only stay a week unless she had rent money after that. Crystal said there was only a slim chance she could get a job at the restaurant she worked at, but the owner also owned a gentleman's club if she was willing to dress skimpy, he'd probably hire her as a barmaid. Jacob made inhuman noises from his chest.

"There's no fucking way you're going to work in a place like that. I wanted you to make the right choice on your own after these four days, but..."

She interrupted him. "I don't need all the days, I already know what I want to do. I want to go back with you. I'm ready to turn things around and make a good decision. I mean...if we need more time to get acquainted, Charlie already offered me his extra room as long as I need." She couldn't believe Jacob had volunteered part of his shop for her art. "The studio would be a dream come true. I don't want to put you out any more than I already have, but I'll get back to work and maybe I can sell some pieces. I'll pay you rent."

"You don't have to pay me rent. I want to see you happy and settled, that's reward enough."

She was feeling so much better getting that crazy stuff about Crystal out in the open. Bella realized some women had to do whatever it took to earn a living and she really didn't judge them, but the thought of being in that atmosphere on a regular basis was petrifying to her. She wouldn't feel comfortable with it at all.

He had mentioned Tatiana was leaving. That was one of the issues between them. She wanted to enroll in a program in California for marine biology, but she knew Jacob couldn't leave La Push. She reluctantly turned down her acceptance for a special program. As soon as, the wedding was off, she double checked on found out she could still attend. "So once, Tatiana's done, will she live in California?"

"No, she wants to come back to Washington and work in some whale program they have near her reservation." Jacob got up from his chair and knelt down beside her. He took both her hands. "I know what you're thinking and no, she won't come back looking for me. I know I'm asking a lot. I realize by the world's standards, this is all completely insane, but I swear to you...nothing's going to change. I won't leave you. I can't promise you perfect because that doesn't exist, but I'll be good to you. I want to be with you and no one else...ever. I'm sorry about those ladies yesterday. Sure, that happens sometimes, but I ignore it. Remember how those biker guys were all abuzz around you the other night? Prepare for me to be a jealous fool sometimes. I can't help it, nor do I care if it sounds positively archaic...Bella Swan, you're mine. The spirits destined it and the man concurs with the wolf, we want you. I refuse to force you though, you're still free to choose."

"What if I said 'no' and went to Phoenix, what would happen to you?"

He looked slightly crestfallen after his impassioned declaration, but he said he honestly didn't know. "That's never happened, so I can't answer for certain. Why? What are you trying to tell me?"

"I already said I wanted to go back with you and I meant it, so good thing you don't have to test your wolf. I accept...I accept the imprint." Jacob's head fell foreword into her lap and she felt him breathe a sigh of relief. She rubbed her fingers over his head and he slowly looked up to meet her gaze. "One more thing..."

"What?"

"Are you going to kiss me again, because I'm dying to kiss you again?"

He pushed up further until they were face to face. "Yes, there's going to be lots of kissing."

They got started with the first of many kisses. She was all set to drag him back to bed, but he announced she needed to get dressed and ready. They had plans for the day.

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she proclaimed.

He laughed, "Oh, so now I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes, if that's all right."

Jacob said it was more than all right and he couldn't wait to show her the incredible day he had planned out for them. He took her to a local art museum, and shopping downtown. She even managed to sneak a few things for later, since he gave her his credit card and answered a call from work outside. They grabbed lunch to go and went out to a local park. He took her on a hiking trail for novices, so they could enjoy some breathtaking scenery. She felt like he was giving her the best date of her life. The kissing went without asking. He gave her one frequently and they hugged, held hands and enjoyed one another's company.

Jacob offered to run their trash back to the car before they got started on their walk.

"You want to come?" She shook her head. He cautioned her from leaning too far over the cliff and that he'd be right back. As soon as Jacob was out of sight, she swore she heard a noise, so she got up to investigate. Disappearing in and out from the bushes on the trail ahead, she saw two dark haired children. They appeared to be all alone. She and Jacob hadn't seen another soul, since they noticed a group leaving while they were parking.

"Hey, you two. Are you lost?"

They both turned and looked at her. They had sweet, round, cherub-like faces, dark complexions and jet black hair. They must have been from a tribe in the region. She called for them to stop again.

"Where are your parents?"

They turned and ran again, giggling all the way until they disappeared from her sight. She ended up walking the trail away from the spot she had lunch with Jacob. He soon called her name, so she turned back around, to run and find him.

"Hey, why'd you take off like that? I was scared you'd tumbled off the side."

Bella was slightly panicked when she said they had to help the kids. She took his hand and pulled him to the spot where they played on the trail all alone. Bella called for them, but there wasn't an answer.

"Honey, no one else is here."

"Of course, there's a couple of lost kids out there. I saw them plain as day."

"I don't smell anyone else...just you, me and the desert. It must of been the wind or maybe a mirage."

"Seriously, a mirage looks like water, not running, laughing children. You're looking at me like I'm nuts. I saw them Jake. I know I did."

He agreed to keep looking but no matter how long they walked, Jacob never caught the scent of those children she imagined. It took her almost an hour to concede she must of imagined it, but they sure were cute. She had no idea what possessed her to have such a strange vision. She finally trusted him that they weren't out there in peril because they weren't real. Jacob was real and that was a good thing. She was loving all their shared moments. The anticipation of what would happen later was on the forefront of her mind, she tried not dwell on it or her nerves were going to get the best of her. He asked if she was having a good time and she replied, "You're my best time ever."

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**This story is complete, there are two more parts. I'm assuming everyone would like to see the rest sooner than later, but you have to let me know. Prepare from some heavy duty fluff like I promised early on. Of course, I might have added one bit of drama towards the end because I can't help myself. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~This one needs no introduction...**_

Part 7 Bond

They were gone for almost the entire day, so they grabbed a pizza and went back to their room by dinnertime. They managed to fit in almost a lifetime into those few precious hours. He told her more about his friends and family and growing up on the res. Bella told him all about the force of nature that was her mother and how she practically raised her until she landed Phil. She was relieved to know his father wasn't mad in the least about him imprinting on his best friend's daughter. He felt guilty for pushing Jacob towards the relationship with Tatiana, when it was obvious he never felt completely content with her. Fate had stepped in just in time.

She rubbed her hand through her hair and came back with red specks of dirt. "Oh my gosh, I'm filthy." They had hiked for almost two hours in a canyon, sometimes the wind whipped around them. She looked at her normal, alabaster skin and realized she had a dusting of sand all over her.

He pulled her into his lap. "You look sexy to me, I don't mind. Dirty's fun sometimes." She kissed him, but swore he deserved a cleaned up version of her. She was pretty sure they both had the same thing on their minds for later, so she got some things together and disappeared in the bathroom. Bella hung her head into the stream of water from the faucet first and washed away all the surface grime away. She made sure the bulk of the dirt was washed down the drain before she started a fragrant bubble bath.

It wasn't long before he knocked. She hadn't bothered to lock doors between them any longer. "Hey, Bells...do you mind?" he slowly opened the door a bit.

"Come in, Jake. It's fine."

She was covered up in a mountain of bubbles and he asked if she minded him getting his shower, since they were separate. She said that was fine. Bella couldn't see around the corner where he showered unless she got up and tried to watch. Thoughts entered her mind. Maybe, that's exactly what she needed to do. Why wait? They could get started right away. She closed her eyes and imagined opening up the door and stepping inside the shower with him. The water echoed in the room. He was probably all soapy by then. She needed to grow up and take the reigns for once. Why else would he come in the bathroom with her? He was hoping for something more than a shower.

* * *

"You doing okay?"

She jumped and screamed, "Oh, you scared me." He was standing next to the tub in only a towel. She was the naked one, but found it difficult to look, so she faced the wall instead.

"Sorry, you seemed to be lost somewhere."

She held her lip between her teeth. "Um, yeah...just thinking."

He inhaled deeply, "Smells nice."

"Oh yeah, it's black currant vanilla, I like it a lot."

He shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He winked and strutted out of the bathroom. His sexy voice still stuck in her mind. What was he talking about?

She sat among the bubbles, most of them were starting to deflate. Oh dear lord, her nipples were showing through by then. He had to have seen a glimpse. Bella stood up and dried off after releasing the stopper. Finally, like a lightning bolt out of the clouds, it struck her. _He smells me_...not everyday body or product scents, he smelled what happened when she contemplated how sexy he was. Bella skipped putting any lotion or body spray on. She was confident the wolf was content with only her. She wanted to please him too all of the sudden. She bought a sexy little something in secret at that one shop, so she slipped on the pretty black panties. She had a white pair as well, but she was sending a message, _Black is my choice._ He was waiting for her to ask. She could have done it the night before, but she was too damn stubborn and there were several unanswered questions until their morning discussion. She thought about how she should approach him. They had been comfortable being boyfriend and girlfriend for only a day...seemed like longer. She wasn't really the type to walk in and say, "Jacob, take me," but then again that's what she really wanted to say. Bella did what she normally did, she over-analyzed and practiced various scenarios in her head. She looked at herself in the black lace camisole a dozen different angles. _Am I sexy enough? Will he think I'm pretty? Can I be hot like Jacob deserves? _She was finally ready to step out into the bedroom and jump in headfirst when he jerked open the door.

"Damn, you take too long." He was still only wearing the hotel towel which left no question that he was thinking about the kind of things she was imagining in the tub. He was on her in two long strides. They crashed into one another, lips moving furiously, tongues probing and teeth colliding. Jacob reached under her legs, hoisted her up and curled her body against his chest. She held tightly to his neck. He moved them to the bed. She broke the passion for just a second so she could assure him. "I've done nothing, but want you since the beginning."

He held her face in his palm like she was a priceless piece of art. "I was yours all along." She leaned upwards so she could press her mouth against his again. When he broke the tender kiss he asked, "Are you sure you're ready? This will seal the bond forever...nothing can break it."

"Good, because I don't ever want to be broken again."

The rest started to fall into place. It was so true, they were perfect for one another, but he had to let her figure that out slowly, one day at a time or she never would've believed it. He coaxed her lips apart, his tongue invited hers for a slow seductive dance within her mouth. She wondered what it would feel like on other parts of her body.

She stopped suppressing her moans and let some rise up from her throat. Jacob's hand had been sliding up and down her ribs. One eventually halted over her breast. He palmed and squeezed her with the perfect amount of pressure. Jacob told her how hot she looked in black and then he took it off. That was the goal...make him like it so much, he wanted it out of the way. She was topless in front of him for the first time and he spoke to her. "You're so beautiful...my sexy Bells."

She told him he was as perfect as a sculpted statue of a god in an English garden. They both laughed at her overboard compliment. Maybe he would be her first inspiration when she resumed her art.

The passionate activities continued and escalated rapidly at first, but soon he started to slow it down saying he wanted to savor every second of their first time. She remembered to be responsible and told him she was on the pill which he replied, "I know."

Between the kisses and touches, Bella felt every last doubt she ever had about not being a suitable mate, disappear. She meant it...she didn't want to be broken any longer. He knitted her back together quickly. All those old wounds, all that self doubt faded.

She tried to align herself with him signaling she was ready. She wanted to give herself to him completely, but he only had intentions of pleasuring her first. She was seconds from asking what he was doing but, "Ohhh," was all that came out. His hot mouth latched on her nipple, his fingers slid beneath the elastic of her panties and he quickly found her magic button. After all that previous grinding, she was so worked up. All he had to do was pinch and squeeze a few times while he suckled her breast like he was begging for sustenance, and she came undone.

They both reached for something at the same time. He ripped her panties from her body, "Sorry, I'll buy you more." His towel had long since fallen off, but she had yet to take hold of that prized possession. Bumping and grazing against it paled in comparison to feeling all of Jacob in the palm of her hand. She gripped snugly and made several passes up and down his impressive length. He hissed and pushed away slightly.

"I'm not being too rough, am I?"

"No," he gripped over her hand and showed her what he liked, "I just needed to see your tiny hand wrapped around my cock. It's all I thought about, since the first time I held you." He said he'd been fighting the wolf down the entire time. Her scent of arousal was so powerful at times in the car, it took all his willpower not to pull over and fuck her in the woods like a wild animal. She never would have imagined such a thing, but it obviously had an affect on her. "Ummm...you're like that, don't you, Bells?"

His fingers dipped into her essence again and he spread it around her swollen lips. She was so sensitive from what had just happened. Jacob pulled his hand up and licked his fingers right in front of her face, then he plunged them in her own wanting mouth. She finished what he started and sucked his fingers clean. She had never done something like that, but it was extremely erotic. Jacob's chest rumbled again.

He delivered another series of deep, blazing kisses to her mouth and across her jaw and neck. She was throbbing between her legs, so she attempted to pull him closer to her core with her ankles. That bulging member slipped across her slick folds, but he pushed up again. Jacob descended her body and grasped her hips. He pulled her pelvis off the mattress to meet his hungry mouth. He must of been starving because he feasted on her. She was taken to new heights and no longer did she question what his tongue was capable of.

His name mingled with groans were all that she managed. He used a finger and pushed upwards. He hit the spot that made her forget any other man existed on earth. He was all she ever want. Jacob continued to ready her with his fingers until she felt a delicious stretch and burn. She had already explored what he was about to offer her, so she knew the preparations were necessary. Once, he completely consumed her offering, he slowly moved back up her body. He left a trail of scorching kisses in his wake until he hovered over her. Bella opened wider to accept him into her body finally. He coated himself in her juices and pushed forward...slow at first, but she finally got her feet locked together and she urged him to do it. She wanted him completely buried and moving within her. The build-up had been a culmination of perfection and torture. They started almost twenty-four hours before, it had to be the world record for foreplay.

They settled into various rhythms, sometimes she begged for it hard and fast. Other times, he came to almost a complete halt, so they could savor their union. Bella felt like they were making the most perfect love in history. It was obvious he was not only giving her body more pleasure than she knew existed, her heart was in sync with his. If his first gaze shifted his world, their union shifted her entire existence. Every mistake, confusion and heartbreak led her to him. She would never again have to know what it felt like to be alone.

Her eyes closed as she absorbed it all. "Bells, look at me." He glided his cheek over hers, kissed the tip of her nose and then caressed his lips over hers once again. His other hand lifted her slightly. The change created new sensations, reached untouched areas. The feeling inside her built again. "That's my girl, come with me...all over me."

It felt so good, her walls clenched around him and Jacob bathed her with his hot, sticky seed while she rode out her most intense release yet. He didn't move for a little while and neither of them spoke. She enjoyed the weight of his body over hers and the experience of reaching that high with him, but also coming down from it slowly, still united.

When he rolled off, she followed until she draped half her body across him.

"That was pretty good, huh?"

"Good...silly, that doesn't even scratch the surface. My ovaries just high-fived."

He halfway snorted, "What? I don't know what that means."

"It means they were dormant, but now they're alert and saying 'all our eggs belong to this man.'"

Bella felt his body stiffened. It was too much. She meant it as as joke, but it was also the truth. "I'm sorry, was that weird? I'm not good at pillow talk, obviously."

"No, that's not it, but do you mean it? Do you want to have kids?"

She admitted she hadn't given it much thought, because she figured she'd probably stink at it, "But maybe if I had the most awesome alpha male to procreate with, together we'd rock the parent thing. Sure...I'd have kids with you someday, if you want. I mean...do you? Do you want children? I just assumed."

He gave her a tender kiss on the mouth.

"I really do, but she wasn't sure...something about social and ethical considerations. I kinda buried the possibility." Bella thought about her earlier mirage. What if those were their children? She wasn't sure what it meant when she swore she saw them on the trail, but the conversation they were having made her realize she could have been getting a glimpse into their future. Perhaps, the spirits were making extra certain, she knew what was meant to be.

"Well, I can't think of anything better for the planet than adding little Blacks. I'm sure they'll make the world a better place."

Bella said she didn't think she could fall asleep, and he wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, I have remarkable recovery time. I think it's a wolf thing."

"Oh yeah, what's he think of us sealing the bond?"

"He's purring like a little, content kitten."

"Really, he sounds so tame and docile."

Jacob laughed and told her that he was just waiting for his turn.

"What's that mean?"

He didn't tell her, instead he flipped her over and lifted her hips. She fell onto her elbows. He drug his nose from the cleft of her ass up, slowly up her spine. He settled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then moved back and forth with his searing tongue. Jacob's mouth rested against her ear. "How about I show you instead of tell you what that means?"

The curse slipped from her mouth, "Fuck..."

He slammed into her again from behind. "Exactly."

_**~Thanks so much for reading.**_

_**I have thoroughly enjoyed this sidetrack. I hope you have as well. One more update to go.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~A/N Thanks so much! Yes, I agree, this was quick...one, two, and done, but I called it a short story from the beginning. I know several other things I could've explored and made it longer, but honestly, I have too much going on at the present time. If I ever get bored again, I'll consider a sequel.**_

_**Many thanks to Urban Rose for creating a final banner for this little tale. **_

**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Part 8: Secured Destination

After barely leaving the bed for the next eighteen hours or so, they both concluded they finally experienced a fuckfest. She couldn't be more happy to have one with him. He promised it wouldn't be their one and only. They took a much needed shower after nibbling on leftover pizza. She asked if she should get dressed and he told her yes, since he had a surprise planned for her. More surprises...she could get used to such things.

It turned out, he booked her an appointment with the hotel spa. Jacob was going to stay back at the room while she got some much deserved pampering. He said he needed to check in with work and his father and asked if she minded if he also called Charlie.

"Sure, what do you intend to tell him you've been doing with his daughter?"

"Uh, maybe that I managed to get you to agree to come home with me. That's probably as much as he'd want to hear."

* * *

The spa was superb. They treated her to some luxurious treatments over the next couple of hours. The massage worked out her kinks. She'd been using muscles, she didn't know existed with him.

Jacob had a table in the center of the room when she returned. He said he took the liberty of ordering them a romantic dinner, since it was there last night at the resort. Bella couldn't help feeling a little down about it coming to an end, but he promised her more excitement along the way.

Before falling asleep, she felt the need to get one other thing off her chest. She hoped it wasn't too soon. It seemed like the right time since they'd been experiencing some incredible sex and togetherness. After all, he practically asked her to have his babies one day.

"Jake..."

"Hmm," he sounded drowsy. She was in the crook of his arm and was so comfy and toasty warm. They didn't even have the sheet over their bodies.

"I just wanted you to know, like everything else...it happened fast, but I swear, I love you. I don't know when it was, but I fell in love with you on this trip. I just wanted you to know before we leave tomorrow. Goodnight."

He shifted in the bed, so he was leaning over her. She clinched her eyes shut worried about what he might think about her confession.

"Open your eyes."

She did. He was looking back at her and she hoped what she saw there was the truth. He said it back then, "I love you too...so much, honey. We're going to be so happy, you know that, don't you?" She nodded in agreement and instead of going to sleep, they found they had the energy to top off their "I love you" moment.

Jacob always kept his promises. He took an entirely different route on the way back. They spent a few more days on the road. They made the most of the next three days. By day, he showed her sights that were on both their lists of places to visit. By night, they locked themselves up in modest motel rooms where he continued to prove their love life would never be lacking. The final day on the road, she kept replaying what had occurred the night before in her head.

"Bells, if you don't quit, I'm going to put the top down again. We only have three hours left."

She leaned in closer, "I don't know if I can wait that long."

She stroked over his growing bulge, so he suddenly detoured to a scenic overlook. Jacob scooped her up and ran them out into the woods a little ways. He promised they were hidden and safe, since he could sense any intruder miles away. They both got to live out that fantasy of going at like animals in the woods.

She asked if he minded if she snoozed a little. He'd worked her over good, perched atop that large rock, so he assured her that was fine. She dozed until Jacob's phone woke her up. It was Paul and he had bad news.

Jacob shouted a few curse words. She sat up to listen what upset him so quickly.

He handed her his phone and said to put it on speaker. "Go ahead, Paul. Explain that once more."

"Well, Seth caught a scent, so we all went to investigate and sure enough, those fucking leeches were back at their house. We demanded they come out and talk. The leader told us they didn't plan on staying long but his son, Edward was responding to a vision the little clairvoyant had. He came in search of his mate. She told him his one true mate resided in the area now. I told them you'd be in touch. I mean, we aren't putting up with this bullshit, are we Jake?"

Jacob gripped the steering wheel tightly. He said, "Hell no," and for them to get ready for a meeting. They'd be home within the hour and as soon as they got settled, he wanted to get a plan established before they paid another visit to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry, babe...that you have to return to something stressful. Tell me what I can do to help."

He said she would just need to stay put with the other imprints while he handled the problem. "It shouldn't be a big deal." He knew, he scared the one they called Edward.

"What does that mean, find his mate?" She knew it couldn't be something like the wolves had with imprinting.

Jacob said the rest of the Cullens were paired up. The strange mind reading one was the only one that was single.

"So, they mate with other vampires then?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. I mean, a human would only be dinner for him, so that's out of the question."

"But you said the area draws them in, so maybe he'll find the female vampire quickly and take off."

"No, they need to go now. Our homeland isn't the location for his E harmony match ups. They need to fuck off immediately."

Bella made herself home at Jacob's house. She knew he still lived with his father, but didn't mind at all. He had a nice large room on the opposite side of the house. His buddies helped him build it after they graduated high school. Rachel and Paul lived nearby, so she was in and out a lot. Charlie was on his way over soon. Billy told her how nice it was to have her there.

"Please, let me know how I can help. I love to cook, so plan on some hearty meals in your future."

Billy said he couldn't wait. Jacob told him he and Bella would be unpacking, but they'd be out shortly when Charlie got there.

Billy shook his head and wheeled himself towards the kitchen, "Is that what they call it now?"

Jacob pushed her against the wall of his bedroom and attacked her. "I can't believe you're home with me?"

"I'm so freaking happy right now. I wished you didn't have this little emergency or I'd spend all evening expressing my gratitude."

Jacob explained they needed to get a shower before meeting up with everyone. He drug his nose up the column of her neck, "I can't have them distracted and right now...well, you're very alluring."

She needed to get used to that. Not only could Jacob scent her, but so could his pack. They took their shower and found it difficult not to make it more than a shower, but he told her he heard Charlie as soon as he cut the water off. She quickly dressed and ran out to greet him. Both Billy and Charlie were concerned with the sudden reappearance from the Cullens. Jacob swore he'd put an end to it soon.

Bella got familiar with all the other ladies while they started some dinner. The pack took off to make their demands. Emily hit it off with her, as did Angela, Embry's wife. She expected them back rather quickly, but after an hour, there was no sign of them. She could tell the other girls were getting agitated as well. Bella asked if the one that stayed behind, Collin, would tell them anything. Kim said he wouldn't unless Jacob told him to and since he hadn't come to the door, something more must be going on. They ate and covered up the rest for the men's return, but they were gone several hours.

Finally, the first of many, walked through the door. The mated wolves sought out their imprints. Bella was practically yearning to feel Jacob again, but he was the last one in. She ran into his arms, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him tightly. She normally would be embarrassed to display that sort of affection in front of others, but she couldn't help it. The entire time he was away from her, something felt off.

"What happened? Did they leave?" His chest rumbled. He was still very angry. Jacob let out an exaggerated breath. "Well...don't leave us in suspense? What's wrong?"

She already figured out, Paul was the one with the big mouth. He was the first to let it slip. "Get this...that creepy fucker says it's you, Bella."

"Huh? Me what?"

Quil added the rest, "He smelled you on Jacob, started sniffing the air. His eyes rolled back in his head like he was getting off. When he opened them back up, they were cold black." They explained what that meant with the vampires. He was thirsty. Smelling her made him that way. Jacob had trembles running through him as they described the scene. "Edward, also accused us of holding you hostage on the reservation. He says that you're the mate he's been searching for."

Jacob broke in, "Everybody, shut the fuck up, so we can figure out what to do next."

Bella felt dizzy all of the sudden. He sat her back on the floor and she stumbled. He held her arm and brought her to the sofa. She climbed in his lap. "But I'm human and I'm your mate. I can't be his. Is he crazy or something?"

"I know honey. That's why it's completely unhinged. I told them so."

"Jake lost it, exploded into the wolf. I thought we were going to go to war. The vamps formed a defensive line and we all circled them. There was a long standoff." Jared explained.

Bella wanted to know what they were going to do. He said he was meeting the council in the morning and asking them to negate the treaty. If they wouldn't leave, he'd burn the goddamn house down with them in it. Anyone that escaped would get ripped to shreds.

She quickly realized things were going to be tense for a bit until it was all settled. Jacob was keeping a protection duty with her at all times. He planned to keep her on the reservation as much as possible.

* * *

Weeks went on with no resolution. The council said the treaty was clear and they honored laws passed down from their ancestors. Edward Cullen hadn't come near Bella, so he hadn't broken the treaty. Bella enjoyed La Push and living with Jacob. Her father visited often and she fit in perfectly with the pack, but she missed some everyday freedoms. One afternoon, she begged to do the grocery shopping, so he took her along with Embry and Quil. They were on the way to the car when a silver Volvo drove in at an angle beside them. In the blink of an eye, the one they called Edward, was next to them. He was pleading for her to speak to him, that he needed to explain himself. He grabbed his own head and appeared to be in pain. He also said something about how it was impossible. She was so scared. Embry rushed her inside the vehicle and stayed with her while Jacob and Quil ran after him in the woods behind the store.

Jacob was furious at himself, that Edward was able to get so close. He said that was the final straw. They all assembled in the council hall later that evening. Jacob told them he couldn't abide by the treaty any longer. Old Quil had a suggestion. "Why don't you mark your mate, Jacob?"

He said it would permanently alter her scent, combine it with the wolf and it should repel the cold one.

Bella wasn't sure what it meant until they got home that evening. Jacob explained it to her. He still really wanted to kill the vampire that threatened their happiness, but his mark might change her scent enough, he would finally get it. "Right now, you carry my scent because of the mating, but the mark would make it stronger and permanent. There'd never be any question who you belong to."

"Then do it."

"It's pretty intense. None of the other girls have done it."

"Well, you're the alpha, so we should go through with it." Jacob explained how he'd put a mating mark on her body. It would occur in the throws of passion. He said it was very animalistic and primal. She'd scar and it might hurt at first, but he swore he'd give her pleasure like never before when he did it. She felt desire pool in her core as soon as he stated that bit of information.

He sniffed the air and moved in closer. "You sure, baby?"

"Yes, I want it. It sounds sexy and if it'll keep that creep away from me, then I'm in. I love you, Jacob. I know you'd never hurt me."

* * *

He claimed they couldn't do it in the house with his father around. They made plans that evening to go to a special place on the reservation. Jacob took her to a small, primitive cabin and they came together like they did almost on a daily basis, but she knew immediately things were uniquely different. For one thing, his eyes were rimmed in gold and once they got started, he never spoke. Jacob was letting the wolf rise to the surface with the man. He was right, it was intense but she was made for him in every way. He got her good and ready with a hot and heavy session. They took turns with a few positions, but when the time came for him to brand her skin forever with his mark, he draped her over the mattress face down. He climbed over her and guided himself where he needed to be. He did most of the work supporting her body with his strong arm. Soon after, she was experiencing waves of pleasured releases every few minutes. Almost like perfect choreography, his other hand reached up to move her head to the side, his sharp teeth pierced her flesh at her shoulder at the exact time he released into her womb. It hurt like hell, but as soon as his mouth sucked and licked over the region, a numbing property covered the pain up.

They stayed in the cabin several hours before he took her home that night. He took care of her for the next few days, especially when she spiked a fever. Soon enough, she was completely healed and herself again. Jacob had the idea that they would let Cullen close enough that he could scent the mark, but he had to make sure she was safe at all times. He arranged for a meeting in public with the entire pack, but warned only the doctor and his son were allowed to attend. He brought her with him and kept her close to his side. He told Bella to speak first and tell him to please leave, that she wanted nothing to do with him.

She did exactly that. She told the vampire she was the alpha's mate and never was meant for him. The vampire crinkled his nose at her. She was suspecting he was aware of what they'd done and how she carried Jacob's scent. Carlisle apologized for the confusion and promised to be on their way. He said there must have been a mix up and they had no plans to return. Bella quickly turned her head the last time Edward tried to make eye contact with her...those strange golden eyes were eerie, almost hypnotizing. She was afraid to look, in case he had the ability to put her in a trance.

They were so relieved when the Cullens left that night. Jacob said the house went on the market the next week after sitting vacant for years. It looked as if they could finally relax and live the life they were meant to. She remembered what it was like to coast into town that one afternoon. Bella didn't have a clue what she was doing that day. When faced with an intersection in the road, she was given the opportunity to finally make the right choice...her only choice.

* * *

_2 years later_

Bella had plans to meet with the buyer. Mr. Reynolds was a businessman out of Seattle and he'd commissioned her largest piece yet. It was to be erected outside his office building. She had been sculpting ever since she settled down with Jacob. It was nice to be so close to him all day. The guys were going to help load the statue up in the trailer he brought. All she had to do was hand him a receipt when he wrote out the check. She was so excited. It was the most money she'd ever seen at once.

"Whoa there...I didn't know we had an audience today. That's quite the bundle you have there." Bella had the twins snug against her chest hidden inside the baby wrap. They liked that best, nuzzled together after a feeding close to her heart.

"Yes, I wouldn't say they're witnesses, they're both out."

"Well, they look very content. If you don't mind...whatcha got there? I only see black heads of hair."

"We were lucky...we got one of each, the first try."

"Excellent, congratulations Mrs. Black. They're going to be so proud when they grow up and realize how talented their mother is." She thanked him for all his kind words. Jacob came in after the sale was complete. He pulled the cloth aside and kissed Haley, then Logan. They didn't move.

"I'm so proud of you right now."

"You know, none of this was possible without you."

Jacob took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I think the two of us together made it possible. These two prove it. I love you all so much."

"We love you too, Jacob. It didn't take too long to realize where I belonged." Bella was home. Jacob was home, and so were their children. Also, a sweet group of men, that acted like her brothers and their wives that shared common bonds with her, were home. Home was a special dad and a father-in-law whom she loved dearly. She called the little, red house home and sometimes the beaches of La Push. All the things around her proved over and over again, she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**I told you it would get all warm and fuzzy. Trust me, if you follow any of my other stories, we needed this detour. Back to the daily angst...at least we can revisit this when we need to. I appreciate all you readers so very much. You have no idea.**_


End file.
